


FIRE

by wakaba



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakaba/pseuds/wakaba
Summary: 别问，问就开车





	FIRE

*NC–17  
*已婚设定，abo，小别胜新婚x  
*注意避雷

>>>  
Erik打开门的时候，客厅里空无一人，他疑惑的皱了皱眉头，叫着自己爱人的名字。  
“Charles？Charles？”  
Charles肯定在家，Erik心里想到，毕竟屋子的大门并没有锁。就在Erik放下行李的时候，他无意间看见了日历。于是他像被凉水泼了一般，三步并作两步的冲上楼去。

 

>>>  
即使他站在卧室外，隔着门也能问道那股柠檬混杂着茉莉的香味。浓郁却不呛人。一股热流顺着身躯流向下身，Erik低声骂了句脏话，随后打开了门。

 

>>>  
他日思夜想的人正躺在床上，深色的床单显得他更加白皙，又因为情欲而让那具白皙的身子泛着浅浅的粉色。  
床上的人听到了开门声，他懒散又费劲的撑起身子，用那双蓝色的眼睛看向他有一整个月不见的丈夫。在房间橘色的床头灯的照耀下，那双蓝的惊人的眼睛里带着波纹，Erik吞下一口口水，在看见Charles冲他招手后，像猎豹扑倒自己的猎物一般冲到了床上。  
“为什么不吃抑制剂？你这样多难受。”Erik沙哑着嗓子，充满爱意的用手整理着Charles带着汗的发丝。  
Charles咯咯的笑了起来，他舔了舔他那张糜红的小嘴，伸手解着Erik的外套。“这不是更好吗？作为你回家的礼物？”  
随后他获得了一个吻，舌尖上像带着火焰一样，轻易的把Charles点燃。他感受着自己口腔里，Erik的舌尖舔过他的上颚和牙齿，又和他自己的舌头纠缠在一起。  
当这个吻结束的时候，两人牵出一条银色的线。房间的温度在慢慢升高。Charles身上揉捏着Erik完全硬起来的下体，脸上露出一个小恶魔般的笑容。于是他用牙齿咬着拉链拉开了Erik的裤子，毫不犹豫的扒开已经被前液打湿的内裤，满怀爱意的舔了上去。  
当Erik那根尺寸可观的老二被Charles含进嘴里的时候，他忍不住低吼了一声，伸手抓住了他爱人的那头棕发。  
Charles更卖力了，那张妖艳的嘴被撑成了色情的O型，尽力吞吐着，Erik只觉得自己的灵魂都要被吸出来了，他恼怒的低吼了一声，全部在Charles嘴里释放。  
Charles乖巧的把精液全部咽了下去，Erik抓住他的脚髁，另一只手探入了早就湿成一片的小穴里。对，Charles这家伙压根没穿衣服，就这样一直缩在被子里等Erik回来。  
进入小穴的手指已经变成了三根，他一边用手指操着Charles，一边哑着嗓子的用语言刺激他的丈夫。“就这么饥渴吗？嗯？看来我之前没有喂饱你？”  
Charles呜咽着，不停的扭动着腰肢，气急败坏的喊到，“对！你TM就是没喂饱，把你那该死的插进来！要操就快点！”  
Erik如他所愿，把手指抽了出来，然后把他那根硬的发疼的阴茎插了进去。  
两人同时发出一声喟叹，随后Erik就像是上了发条一样的用力抽插着。几乎把小穴里的肉都带了出来，他变着角度，在听到Charles变了调的呻吟后奋力挤压着那个点。  
Charles被顶的眼神视角，迷离的盯着天花板，指甲在Erik的背后划出红色的印记。逐渐累积的快感终于满溢到爆发，射精过后的Charles剧烈的喘息着，后穴里绞的更加的狠。Erik倒吸一口凉气，恶狠狠的咬在Charles的肩膀上，留下一个不深不浅的牙印。

 

>>>  
Charles已经不记得自己射了多少次，而Erik还像个不知疲倦的打桩机一样，把Charles填满。被快感淹没的Charles一边抽泣，一边摇着头喊着，“不要了……Erik……Erik……啊……太快了……慢点……慢点……”  
“你自找的，宝贝。”Erik回答道，他也差不多快到了，在Charles又一次高潮中释放在了Charles体内。  
Charles尖叫着，双腿颤抖，才又逼出了一点稀疏的精水。在昏过去之前，还分出一个脑细胞来感叹这场性爱足够爽。  
Erik把已经沾满体液的床单换了下来，把已经清理干净的Charles搂在怀里，在吻了吻他的额头之后，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
